


And So The Sun Melts the (K)Night

by TypingMonkey (purty64)



Category: Inn Between (Podcast)
Genre: (this was supposed to be an actual confession I don't know what HAPPENED), M/M, Unrequited Love, but not really cause I'm a sap, let me rephrase: this was written on my phone when I was supposed to be sleeping, this was also written when I was supposed to be sleeping on my phone so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purty64/pseuds/TypingMonkey
Summary: Meltyre is afraid of their next mission, and surprisingly, so is Sterling. Though not of the mission.and what's more in character than some communication issues?hECK
Relationships: Sterling Whitetower/Meltyre (Inn Between)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	And So The Sun Melts the (K)Night

Meltyre had gone off by himself quite a while ago, and Sterling was beginning to get worried. When he found him, Meltyre was sitting alone in a corner of the tavern, and... was he crying?

Sterling pulls a chair near his gang member, using his thumbs to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Meltyre, you- you're allowed to be afraid." Meltyre turned away, jerking his face out of Sterling's hands and bitterly biting out "What, doesn't that make me a coward?"

Sterling holds his hands in front him, hovering where'd he'd placed them, frozen. Then, "I- I am sorry. You are not- it was uncalled for, calling you a-" he swallows. "A coward." He lowers his hands, placing them in his lap, watching them twist around one another. "You were not acting as a coward then, I simply- well, to be quite honest, _I_ was afraid." He hears Meltyre shift in his seat, can see his feet moving out of the corner of his eye, feels a wry smile twist his own lips. "I was afraid that... that you wouldn't come back. I-" He can feel his throat closing around the words, but he takes a deep breath, forcing them out. After all, St Cuthbert is a god of truth, is he not? And this is an important truth. "I was afraid I'd never see you again. I don't- I don't think I'd-" he slams his fist on his knee (hears Meltyre make a pained noise in front of him, sees him make an aborted movement towards him-), frustrated with his inability to get the words out, and takes another deep breath, clearing his throat. "I don't think I could bear that."

They both breathe for a moment, the quiet noises of a busy tavern filtering into their corner, almost covering the sounds of Sterling's now ragged breathing. But not quite.

"Sterling," Meltyre starts, quietly and oh so gently, and he can't stand it, but if this is to be his penance for, for, this _feeling_ he will bear it but he closes his eyes and bows his head against the coming blow pressing his fist into his thigh because while he may have accepted his fate that does not mean he wants it spat back in his _face-_ _"_

_Sterling."_ A hand comes down on his shoulder, his eyes opening in surprise. Meltyre has ducked down, just a little, just enough so that he can look Sterling in the face with his painfully bright, still watery eyes.

He places his other hand on Sterling's face, lifting his head just enough so Meltyre can sit up, still so very gentle, and Sterling lets him.

As if he could stop him.

Meltyre's hand flattens in an echo of how Sterling ~~_touched_~~ him earlier, his thumb stuttering across his cheekbone. Abruptly, Sterling realizes he's crying.

"Sterling, you don't-" Meltyre suddenly deflates, the air leaving his lungs and Sterling flinches, expecting, expecting- shouting, or derision, or at least rejection. But Meltyre's hand slides from his cheek to his the back of his neck, bringing his head down to meet Meltyre's, pressing their foreheads together. "This seems, really, _really_ important to you," Meltyre continues in a murmur. "I'm not going to pretend I know why. I- I missed you too. But clearly it was a- a big deal for you." Meltyre chuckles, and Sterling smiles at the sound. "I feel like I should apologize for something, now." Sterling jerks back, stricken, and Meltyre laughs when their eyes meet. "I know, I know, I have nothing to apologize for, but..." he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. "It's an old habit, I guess." Meltyre smiles, and Sterling... Sterling _melts_.

He knows that one of these days hell have to spell it out for Meltyre, if for no other reason than the Truth, but for now, he's simply happy to be able to see that smile.

He kneels on the floor in front of Meltyre, to convince him that he need never apologize to him unprompted. Huh, he thinks to himself, I really _am_ fucked.

And Meltyre smiles like the sun.

**Author's Note:**

> can I get a :blobshook: please


End file.
